


Doctor Mew and Donna

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: new characters/pairings will be tagged as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor and Donna get turned into cats and land in the Warriors world. Will they ever get back on their two legs? Series 4 of Doctor Who, post Bramblestar's Storm. (This story is currently being rewritten)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Mew and Donna

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently rewriting this story, so that it is up to date and with my current writing style. This is set sometime during Series 4 of Doctor Who, and a moon after Bramblestar's Storm

"Oi! Spaceman! What's happening?" Donna shouted as the TARDIS spun out of control.

"I don't know!" The Doctor replied as he ran around the console. "The TARDIS is going wonky!" He was rewarded with the TARDIS zapping him. He yelped, and He looked at his hurt finger. He continued to dance around the console, as he hit buttons and flipped levers.

"I can see that! Can't you do anything about it?" Donna struggled to stay upright, and her knuckles were white from gripping the railing.

"I'm trying to!" He snapped, almost losing his balance. "Now if I could only..." He trailed off as the cloister bell started to chime. The Doctor's eyes widened "No, that's not good."

The TARDIS landed violently, causing them both to hit the floor.

The noise of the cloister bell got louder and louder..


End file.
